Bet on It
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [Neji x Tenten] [For IrisEclipsed and NakoudoByakugan's contest, Theme: School Begins] First day of school on her final year. Lee's not around, New guy is interested in her, and Tenten is not feeling so good.


**Sage: **I'm back from my European trip. I saw IrisEclipsed's profile that she and NakoudoByakugan are having a contest. I decided to get into it...despite my confusion on the rules. I chose the School Begin theme...I don't know Japanese School System so I set it in American / California school system.

**Bet On It**

**

* * *

**

_Ring_

"Please tell me it's not monday," groaned Tenten. She rolled off of her bed to turn off her alarm clock. Her hair was tussled up, her shirt was completely messy, and her cargo pants were wrinkled. Just last night after she was hanging around with her best friend, Lee, she forgot today was..

"Am I late?" she muttered to herself. Opening her eyes to see the electronic clock flashing six a.m., and she groaned once more to fall back to sleep. She remembered after she said good bye to Lee as he head home, he waved her good bye and said the following dreaded words.

_"I'll see you in school tomorrow,"_

After she recovered the shock that school begins tomorrow (well, _today_, she bitterly thought), she ran back home to finish all the summer homework. Despite sleeping in the middle of the work, she did finish over half the summer homework. It was her final year in Konoha High but she is determined to make each and every day the best day ever.

_'Who am I kidding? This. will. be. **hell**.' _

Her eyes shot open after realizing she dozed off. She stared at the digital clock to see it flashing 7:45 a.m. Immediately, she shot out of bed, clean her teeth, grab her belongings, and fled out to school.

"I can make, I can make it," she muttered to herself. Not realizing her awareness, she hit a block...or rather a person. Tenten came crashing down with papers on the ground.

_'..no..'_ She didn't have time to apologize, only to grab all her homework and pass the person whom she bumped into. Tenten flew into class with quick pants and tired feets onto an empty seat. She scans the clock to see she had made it on time and as the bell rang, Doctor Yakushi introduced himself and began the lecture.

"Whether you take notes or pay attention does not matter to me but it should matter to you. I am your teacher, your mentor, and I will control your fates," he said simply. Tenten rolled her eyes at her teacher. It had looked he is only..six years older than she. It seemed...he was the youngest teacher ..er doctor in this school. She wondered what was the new principal thinking. As her teacher talks about the school, she wondered where was Lee.

_'He was probably out sick. He didn't feel too well last night,' _That which made Tenten's stomach curl. It seems she's going to spend the first day of school without her best friend.

"As you know, Orochimaru had retired late last year,"

_'Thank god...'_

"..and Tsunade will be taking over as principal. Change is began to form around this school. And I'm not the only one. We welcome a Hyuuga into this class. One..by the name of Hyuuga Neji. He transfered from the Academy. A well known prestigious school to...this. He achieved high ranks in all of his classes. You should all make him feel more welcomed," Doctor Yakushi smirked as Neji came walking into class grunting at him. Tenten stared at his features...knowing that it was him she bumped into on her way to class.

She sunk into her seat...this was not a start of a first day of high school. Glancing at the empty seat behind her, she prayed the scary white eyed young male (_He's glaring at me. He's...glaring at me.)_ does not sit-

"Neji, why don't you take a seat behind the young female in the back?" ...behind her. Carefully walking the alley between the two rows of desks, he took a seat behind Tenten who fell deeper into her seat. Her stomach just grew worse as the class go on...

**_Ring_**

Just when everyone stood up from their seats, Doctor Yakushi ordered them to sit back down. With a slight groan, everyone sat back down for Doctor Yakushi to finish his lecture.

"You are not dismissed by the bell. I dismissed you. That is all, see you tomorrow," With a wave of his hand, everyone fled out to their next class. Tenten quickly paced her walking as she looked behind to see if-

"Oof," -anyone was following her. It was the second time she had bumped into someone and as she stared up to see the victim, she had already known it was going to be Hyuuga Neji.

"Tsk. Second time today?" he said with his left eyebrow lifting up. Tenten felt embarrassed but she stood up on her own while Neji grabbed her bookbag.

"What do you want?" Tenten said angrily. She was not having the best day of her life. Her best friend is not here, she didn't start off school the way she wanted, and there was a piece of block standing in front of her.

"Just...nothing," he said smirking as he handed her the bookbag. Tenten stared at him oddly before shaking her head in disbelief and head for her next class. Hyuuga Neji's smirk didn't wear off when his stare trailed Tenten's every move.

_Lunch_

Tenten took out her cell phone but place it behind her back as she saw one of the ANBUs lurking around. Tenten secretly wonders why this school have such high security .. but then remembers the assassination of the third principal when Orochimaru took over. Everyone knew he had done it...they just couldn't prove it.

She went under a cherry blossom tree to dial familiar numbers and let the phone ring. When she hears the male's voice, she began to talk in hush tones

"Lee, are you out sick?"

"Tenten? I apologize for not coming today. My youth has been depleted as I'm stuck with the cold. How is your first day so far, my lovely best friend?" Tenten opened her mouth to say that it had been the worst and wanted him to come...but he was sick. He shouldn't hear _the _long rant Tenten has to say.

"It's..going well. First day of school, hah. Just like last year, no problem Lee. I hope you feel better," she said quietly. But before turning off her cell phone, a man with a white cat mask grabbed her cell phone.

"I'm sorry miss but you will be getting this cell phone...for the next year or so. It's best if you do not do it again," he said placing the cell phone in his pocket. The ANBU walked away when he heard a call from his other members that there is going to be a fight nearby. Tenten groaned...why is this happening to her?

She cooled off her head and looked in her bookbag to grab her lunch...only to find she didn't pack any...and with no money, it seems she must go out without any food in her belly. Tenten sniffed.

_'I...hate my life,'_

"Hungry?" Her eyes shot up onto of the branch of the cherry blossom to see a very arrogant Hyuuga Neji eating a piece of fish in his bento. Tenten's left eyebrow was twitching, her fist clenched, but nevertheless she calmed her mind and walked away from him. He was just showing off and that annoyed her.

Growling, her steps became more fierce, her stomach more fierce, and her mind is set on getting through the day. Neji frowned when she walked away from him. He immediately felt a loss for an appetite but hopped down from the branch to head for the next class. He's going to bet that he's going to see her soon.

x-x-x-x-x

"...Class is over. I'll see you tomorrow," her teacher spoke. Tenten sighs, the first day of school is over. Hell was over...just for this one day. She grabbed her bookbag and her belongings and head out for home. Tenten stared down at the ground, wondering if school will be forever like this. She noticed a pair of feet on her way and she stopped. Tenten slowly stared up to see _him_

"Why do you keep showing up?" she said angrily. She was about to pass him but Neji stopped her in her tracks. Tenten sighed sharply, staring him in the eyes.

"This whole day has been one crappy moment after moment. And I like to say that you, sir, are-"

"I'm. Sorry," he said directly to her. Tenten's breath became sharp and was taken back at what he said. Neji gave her a bento as a peace offering.

"I want to start over. My name is Hyuuga Neji," he said. Tenten looked at him in disbelief.

_'Is..he for real?'_ She stared down at the bento Neji was giving to her. She nodded at him, then smiled, as she took the bento. "My name is Tenten, and I think this is the turning point of my life,"

Neji's hands touched over Tenten's cheek, which were flushed with embarrassment, and smirked back at her.

"I think this is also the turning point in my life,"

With that said, Tenten smirked back at him, took his hand, and ran downtown with Neji under the bright sun.

_'I got to tell Lee about this,'_

**End**

**Sage**: ...This is more of a Nejiten friendship than it is as a Nejiten love fic but I tried. XD I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
